GB Entertainment Company
is a mass media company in Located in Grand Bend,Highland is known for working with owns other networks or operates them for another company (if you scroll down you can see what they owns or operates (or I have not made it yet). The company was founded in 1987 as an animation studio then it kept taking jobs for other companies until it had enough money to open Kids Network in 1999. Then later on 2002, GB Animation Studios was formed during the kids network split up until in 2003, the company bought Nickelodeon (China), Nickelodeon (Highland), Nickelodeon UK channels for $1.3 B. That was when the company blew up . In 2004 they bought a company called Sports Network for $4.6B and then in 2014, deal the company operates MTV Spain and UK. If you have time and want can some one make these channels. Then in 2017 they bought 8 News for $1.5M .Later on in 2019, they began to operate the British version of CBS. In june 2019 they sold to nickoldeon channels to (coming soon) to replace nickoldeon they Bougth a whole new tv Network Orginal Toons and also bougth rigths to produce rugrats , Rocks mordern Life , Rocket Power and doug in 2019 a share holders metting soon happends everyone begin to hear about the companys expains plans that same year in 2019 they bought HBCC Subsidiaries Kids network kids network was founded in 1999 . kids network became one of the largest kids networks over passing cartoon network in 2014 . 8 news 8 news was bought by the company 2017 and is a small news network in grand bend . GB Pictures and Distribution GB animation was result of the company split there movies and tv shows apart and that is how they animation studio was founded in 2002 . SportsNetwork was founded in 1987 but was in 2004 was bought by GB ent company GB go Gb go was a company inturduced in 2017 when the company had a plan to add more stuff to its Moblie Stuff computers etc Original Toons A company bought in 2018 due to them planing to sell nickoldeon HBCC A company witch the merdged with GOC Runs Channels GB Studios A theme park Defunct Divisions Nickoldeon - GB The nickoldeon division of GB was open from 2003 till 2014 when less and less nick shows were beging made so they merged the all of the viacom channels to make to save cost and they laid off half off the workers Viacom - GB The Viacom Division was made to save cost and to not crowd the company in 2014 CBS - Gb The CBS division was made to run the CBS channels and due to the fact that CBS would Allow GB ent to run more channels Kids Network This Kids Network Division ran from 1999 - 2001 when stuff went down and the Kids network company was created . GB Studios GB studios is the divison that operates the GB studios theme park GB Studios what the name means i just noticed that some people might have thought i named my company gigabyte entertainment company no it means grand bend entertainment company Category:1987 Category:Media companies Category:Fictional media companies Category:1980s Category:1987 establishments Category:1980s establishments Category:Companies established in 1987 Category:Companies founded in 1987 Category:Highland